


Animals

by Riain



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl meet up with a hunter while on the road after burning down the moonshine house. Sometimes the animal needs set free. M/F/F.  Dirty rough pissed off Daryl smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not into rough dirty pissed off Daryl fucking, this is not for you. This was a gif prompt from a fan on my Tumblr--if you go to my tumblr (riainwacx) and look through my posts,you'll see which one it was. And this lil smutty fuckfest came out of one lil picture. One shot. NO plans for expansion.

Daryl walked behind the ass in the tight camo jeans sashaying in front of him, trying not to stare. Three months ago he and Beth had been running through the woods from a clutch of walkers, and Erin had saved Beth’s life when a walker had pinned her to the ground. Daryl had been fighting off the walker that was on him, keeping his attention split. An arrow had zinged into the walker’s skull, stopping mere inches from Beth’s eye. Daryl dispatched the walker he had quickly, tossing the walker that was done for on top of Beth to the side.

            Beth was gasping for breath, hands on her knees as bile rose in her throat. She fought back the urge to vomit, if there was one thing she hated more than anything it was puking. Daryl had his knife at the ready, seeing a woman his height emerge from the tree line. She was dressed in head to toe camo, all Daryl could see was the piercing dark green eyes through the mask covering her face. She had her compound bow at the ready, eyeing Daryl carefully.

            “Who the fuck are ya?” Daryl yelled at the female hunter, clearly pissed off that he wasn’t able to take care of Beth in her moment of need.

            The woman began to laugh, pulling the mask off her face, revealing a wide grin set in softened features. “My name’s Erin, and I think you owe me a bit of gratitude for saving your girl there.”

            Daryl spit on the ground, falling into his predatory side, casing a tight circle around Erin. “I fuckin’ had it till you showed up!”

            “Seems you had a problem Hoss, thought I’d help out.” Erin cocked an eyebrow at Daryl, baiting him.

            Daryl seethed; bumping chests with the huntress, getting up in her face. “Wasn’t no problem. Why doncha git along now it’s over?”

            “Daryl!” Cobalt blue eyes whipped around at the sound of his name, teeth bared in anger.

            “Calm down! She saved my life!” Beth walked up Erin, holding out her hand. “My name’s Beth and this heathen is my companion Daryl. Thank you for saving my life Erin.”

            From that one encounter, Beth had convinced Daryl to let Erin join up with them. Her reasoning was that two people who could hunt and three that could fight was better than one on their own. Erin looked like she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but human interaction could save lives in the hell they lived in.

* * *

 

            They had learned that Erin was on a camping trip in the Georgia Mountains with friends from California when the shit hit the fan. She had watched her best friend get taken down, when their camp was overrun. Erin had later went back and ended her friend’s misery before she turned. Erin was a little better company than Daryl, but not by much. She at least talked without having to be spoken to, but even that was minimal.

            Over time Daryl noticed Beth and Erin getting closer, forming a tight bond. Daryl couldn’t help being jealous of that closeness; he could never have a bond with Beth like that. Forming emotional attachments like that was difficult because of his past. Emotions were dangerous, and he didn’t want to put anyone else in danger because of his outbursts. While Beth had dealt with Daryl manhandling her at the moonshine house, he still felt guilty over it.

            They’d holed up for the night in a hunting cabin that Erin had found when she was out hunting for the night’s dinner. Coming back to the cabin empty handed had pissed Daryl off, who took off out in the misting rain to see what he could bag. Beth was sitting by the old wood stove; eyes transfixed on the flames of the fire Daryl had built earlier, attempting to brush the tangles out of her knotted, wet hair. She flinched when a hand came over her own, gently taking the brush from her worn hand.

            “Here sweetheart, let me help you.” Erin cooed in Beth’s ear, sitting on the floor behind her. Beth shuddered at the closeness of the other woman, her skin warm against Beth’s neck as she expertly ran the brush through the unruly locks. Erin was humming to herself as she worked through Beth’s hair, the firelight dancing off the blonde tendrils running through her fingers. Beth moaned, enjoying the feel of Erin brushing her hair, and the way it was helping her to relax.

            Beth felt Erin’s lips on her neck, automatically tilting her head to give the older woman full access to her tender skin. Erin sucked Beth’s earlobe between her teeth, nipping it as her hands pulled up the hem of Beth’s shirt, exposing her soft breasts with pert pink nipples. Beth groaned at the assault on her neck, the scraping of teeth soothed by Erin’s tongue.

            “It’s alright love, he’ll be gone awhile. I know you miss this.” Beth nodded at Erin’s breath teasing the shell of her ear. It had been awhile since they had last been together, and Beth was hurting for release.

            “The bed. I need this, please.” Beth’s plea didn’t go unanswered as Erin stood, pulling Beth up with her. Both women peeled off their clothes, a pile left forgotten on the floor. Erin gently pushed Beth back against the mattress, her tanned skin pressed against fine china. The younger girl gasped at the contact, it was so much different than what she had experienced with Jimmy, all hard angles and weight. This was intoxicating, soft feminine curves against her own.

            Beth laid her hand against Erin’s cheek, staring up into those forest green eyes that she trusted, her lips touching gently to the huntress’. The kiss was sweet, Erin’s hands cupping Beth’s breasts, pinching the nipples between her fingers. Beth squeaked into Erin’s mouth, a smirk crossing the older woman’s lips.

            “This is for you tonight Beth, I just want you to feel good.” Erin purred against Beth’s nipple, sucking it into her mouth as her free hand pushed the diminutive thighs apart with a feminine growl. Erin could smell the want coming from Beth, it had been a couple of weeks since they were last able to ditch Daryl for a bit and enjoy carnal pleasures.

            Beth had taken to the ideal of her and Erin having sex easier than Erin had thought she would. It was Beth that had kissed Erin, revealing that she had feelings for Daryl but he wasn’t giving signals of acting on it. Erin knew how much it sucked being sexually frustrated, so she in turn clued Beth in that she found the younger woman attractive. And it all went downhill from there, while they didn’t show affection in front of Daryl, they enjoyed stolen moments like these whenever they had a chance.

            Beth moaned at the love bites moving down her chest and stomach, the heat from the wounds pooling in her lower abdomen. Erin bit into the skin Beth’s prominent hip bone, sucking as she teased her outer labia. Beth’s legs jerked, causing Erin to chuckle, licking the spot where she was sure a hickey was in process of blooming.

            “Relax honey, I know you want it, promise you’ll get it.” Erin’s warm breath tickled Beth’s aching clit, her fingers slipping through Beth’s honey slicked folds. Erin pulled the tight bundle of nerves into her mouth; her tongue laving over the burning flesh. Beth sucked a tight breath through clenched teeth, her body arching with the touch to her sensitive flesh. Erin slipped two fingers into Beth’s tight channel, curling the fingers upwards towards the ceiling. Finding the rhythm that Beth would cum the quickest with, Erin knew her body probably better than Beth knew it herself.

            Beth writhed on the bed, mewling for more as Erin pushed her on harder and quicker. This wasn’t the most conventional way for Beth to get off, but it was what worked since Daryl wasn’t taking care of it for her. Besides, whoever said it had to be man and woman? What was wrong with woman and woman as long as they loved each other? Beth could feel the buzz building in her, the fever pitch of Erin lapping at her juices making Beth groan. Within minutes Beth cried out through the heat of the room, sweat dewing on her skin as she gasped for air to breathe. Erin licked her fingers clean of Beth’s orgasm, purring as she kissed Beth’s bitten and swollen lips.

* * *

 

            “What the fuck Beth? How long has this shit been going on?!?” Daryl’s roar broke the moment as Beth scrambled to cover herself with the blanket.

            “Awhile.” Beth was still trying to gather her thoughts from the orgasm, as well as swallow down the fear from Daryl catching them. She looked between Erin and Daryl, both looked as if they were about to tear into each other.

“What the fuck Erin? How long you been fuckin’ Beth?” Daryl’s eyes turned to dark slits, eye fucking the huntress.

            “If you’d take care of your girl’s needs I wouldn’t have to.” Erin’s words knifed Daryl in the gut. Daryl’s hand shot out, grabbing Erin by the back of the neck and hauling her out the door of the cabin into the woods. Erin knew better than to fight him, he was pissed, but he wouldn’t hurt her.

            Daryl shoved Erin up against the tree, teeth bared as he pressed his weight into her skin. “You got something against men that you need to fuck little girls?” His breath was hot against Erin’s ear, baiting her.

            “It’s not in you to rape a woman Daryl.” Erin pressed her luck with that statement, hearing his belt unbuckle and his zipper rake down.

            “You think that doncha? You don’t know me woman. I do what I want when I want. This ain’t me raping you.” Daryl pinned Erin’s wrists together in his hand, kicking her legs apart with his feet.

            Erin groaned as his thick length stretched her, the sharp motion of his cock invading her made her want more. It had been quite a long time since she’d fucked a man, easily before the dead began to walk.

            Daryl’s fingers gripped into Erin’s hip; bruising as the animal in him took over, his hips punishing her ass as his cock filled her. Erin’s ass pushed back against him, a hungry mewl burning in her throat. Daryl pulled out long enough to throw Erin down in the misty undergrowth, his eyes scanning the curves of her ass as he pinned her to the forest floor.

            “This is all I know. Ain’t gonna hurt her like this. Surprised you can take me.” Daryl growled in Erin’s ear, biting into the juncture of her shoulder and neck with enough force to break the skin.

            His eyes met hers as she looked back at him, a maniacal grin spreading across her lips as he fucked her harder. Daryl was so close, it had been a long time since he had been inside a pussy that hot, tight and wet.

            “Baby, animals know other animals.” Erin reached back, jerking Daryl’s lips to hers in a hungry kiss, howling out her orgasm into his mouth. That sound coming from the woman trapped underneath him brought Daryl to a shattering orgasm, his hips bucking wildly against her ass as he marked Erin as his. This arrangement he could live with, as long as it kept Beth alive.

It was always about Beth, ever since the beginning.


End file.
